conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
New Heloesian
Phonology Consonants Vowels Writing System †Indicates that the vowel V does not become diphthongized with /j/ or /w/. Grammar Nouns All nouns declines according to case (Nominative, Genitive, Objective, Predicative), and number (Singular, Plural). Articles There are three articles in New Heloesian: Definite, Negative, and "Numerous". Indefiniteness is marked by a zero article. Articles do not further decline according to the noun class. †Can be contracted to ''-'s''. Class 1 Declensions Class 1 nouns end in any consonant except for , , and . The consonant ending C is never modified. † e is only added if the preceding consonant is z, ś, or ź. Class 2 Declensions Class 2 nouns end in or . The endings , become in the objective and genitive forms. Class 3 Declensions Class 3 nouns end in vowels and . The endings do not change. Pronouns Pro-forms † See negative article declensions. Copulas Relating Nouns: Equivalence The copulas æ'' and ''zadi form a connection between nouns by stating their equivalence. Æ'' implies direct equivalence, that one thing ''is another. Zadi, on the other hand, implies partial equivalence, that one thing is similar to another in essence. Venie implies a transformation of one thing into another. Zadi and venie conjugate regularly to all forms, while æ ''is restricted to the conjugations below: †Used only as a predicative suffix. ††Largely obsolete forms preserved for regularity; mostly replaced by the counterparts in the simple aspect. Relating Nouns: Perception This set of copulas relates nouns based their equivalence as perceived by the senses. These copulas all conjugate regularly without restrictions to their verb forms: * ''śinè: to look like * genè: to feel like (touch) * ouè: to sound like * asè: to taste like, to smell like * hatè: to feel like (emotionally) Relating Locations The copula iela forms a connection between nouns by stating their location in space or time. Iela is restricted to the conjugations below: †Obsolete forms; replaced by the counterpart in the simple aspect. Relating Qualities The adjectival copulas da, daher, damn, and davon forms a connection between nouns by stating their qualities. Note that both daher and damn are used as comparative copulas, but the former implies a superior degree of the adjective, while the latter implies an inferior degree of the adjective. Daher, damn, and davon all conjugate regularly, though they are restricted to the simple, progressive, and perfect aspects. Da is conjugated in the table below: Existence The copula śtag states the existence of an object. Its conjugations are restricted only to the simple and perfect aspects: Verbs Verbs conjugate according to tense, apsect, and voice. Class 1 Declensions Class 1 verbs end in any consonant. Class 2 Declensions Class 2 verbs end in vowels and . Common Forms Modals Modal verbs directly precede the verbs that they modify. Modals also do not conjugate, and the verb that they modify will be conjugated instead. Adjectives Adjectives inflect according to only according case, and also have comparative and superlative forms. The comparative and superlative forms of the adjective only indicate a greater degree of the adjective. However, the predicative forms of the comparative can indicate either degree; daher implies a superior degree of the adjective, while damn implies an inferior or lesser degree of the adjective Adjectives also have 2 classes of their own. Class 1 Inflections Class 1 adjectives end in consonants. Class 2 Inflections Class 2 adjectives end in vowels. Numbers Cardinal Numbers Ordinal forms of the numbers are formed by adding the prefix al-. Numbers containing decimal points have the decimal point read as clo. Negative numbers are formed by adding the word ennen after the number. Fractions There are two ways to express fractions: #N ź'' D, with N being the cardinal numerator and D being the cardinal denominator. The phrase literally translates as "N of D". ##Percentages are expressed in this manner, with D being 100; (N ''ź vuc). #N D''-(d)u'', with N being the numerator and D being the denominator. The phrase literally translates as "N Dths". The D-(d)u form of a number can also stand alone when discussing simple fractions like halves, thirds, and quarters (Ex. śendu, "tenths"). This form can also converted into a verb by changing ''-u'' into ''-üd'' (Ex. śendüd, "to reduce to a tenth, to decimate, to break into ten"). Multiplicatives and Collectives The multiplicative form of a number indicates how much an object, quantity, or quality is multiplied. It is formed by adding the suffix ''-ept'' (Ex. nitept, "double"). To convert a number into a verbal multiplicative form, the suffix ''-ëptè'' is added. The collective form of a number indicates all of the members of a given number of objects. It is formed by adding the suffix ''-elźè-'' (Ex. niśenelźè-'', "all twenty of"). The collective form also declines according to class 2 adjectival declensions. Adverbs Numbers can also become adverbs reflecting the frequency of an action performed. If the action is done repetitively ("Look both ways twice.", the suffix ''-ul is added. If the action is referred to based on experience ("I've been overseas twice."), then ''-(e)val'' is added. Prepositions and Conjunctions †Does not take an object; follows the verb. Syntax Word Order New Heloesian has a predominantly SVO word order, with SOV word order in imperative and interrogative sentence constructions. Interrogative sentences must begin with ne, if it is not headed by an interrogative word; ne can still begin the sentence for added emphasis. However, general word order can be disregarded based on the topic-comment structure of a sentence. Nouns Noun phrases consist of the noun surrounded by its modifiers. Modifiers that are essential to the noun (articles, numbers) are placed before the noun, while non-essential modifiers (adjectives) are placed after the noun based on priority. Modifiers that come after the noun are prioritized based on how "new" the information is to the speaker. However, in general the noun phrase has the following word order: *Article (immovable / null) *Number (immovable) *NOUN *Visual qualities *Aural, Tactile qualities *Other physically perceiveable qualities *Intangible qualities *Genitive noun *Relative clause Verbs Verb phrases place the verb in the initial position, with modifers following it. When two verbs form a compound (Ex. "Start reading"), then the main verb follows the modifying verb. The modifying verb is the verb that is conjugated, and is also the verb that any modals will precede. Adpositional phrases may also be inserted between the two verbs. Adjectives In contrast to verb phrases, the adjective phrase places the adjective in the final position, with its modifiers preceding it. Adpositions Adpositional phrases are ordered by place, time, and then manner. As with the modifiers of noun phrases, the order of adpositional phrases may change according to priority. The placement of these phrases is highly flexible, though they generally precede the verb. In topic-comment sentences, the adpositional phrase may even be mentioned before the subject. Clauses Relative clauses are constructed with topic-comment form and follow the declined forms of their relative pronouns: The complementizer ni turns its following clause into the subject of the sentence. Complementary and subordinate clauses must follow SVO form. Example Text Sentences Poetry All, Hiervs Senvos, Ne Diur La Śelmu?: Oh, Most Gracious God, When Will I Die? Na Halvs Hell Eź, La Dembie Um Vüts: From Deep Affliction I Cry Out To You Category:Languages